


A Knockouts Knockdown

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has to pick up the pieces after Marti Bell cruelly dumps Rockstar Spud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knockouts Knockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is from the One Night Only Knockouts Knockdown PPV taped on May 10th, 2014 and aired November 7th, 2014. Because I hate it, the match with ODB after Marti dumps Spud doesn't happen here.

Shoulders slumped Spud miserably made his way back to Ethan's dressing room, jacket dragging uncaringly on the ground. The faint snickers that followed his progress made his shoulders droop even further and by the time he was behind closed doors he was as near to genuine tears as he'd ever been. For once he was glad to find Ethan wasn't around, he didn't want the bigger man to see him at his lowest. Tugging his bowtie off Spud flopped onto the couch, knees drawn up to his chest as he wondered what was wrong with him that made women treat him like a joke.

Ethan felt justly smug as he got off the phone; Spud was going to be thrilled and impressed that he'd managed to score a reservation to a popular, almost impossible restaurant to get into for his date. After convincing Spud to take the chance it felt only right to help him take some stress out of the situation. It was a constant source of amazement to him why more women couldn't see what a great guy Spud was, instead dismissing the smaller man without giving him a chance.

Strolling back to his locker room he caught sight of the lucky lady herself, chatting and giggling inanely with Taryn Terrell. Frowning Ethan eased closer trying to hear what they were talking about. Something about the situation made him uneasy, Taryn was a woman that was serious bad news in all the worse possible ways.

"I told you Spud would be the key," Taryn gloated, an ugly sneer on her face as she spat out Spud's name. "You need to keep listening to me Marti if you want to be successful here in Impact."

"I admit he did come in useful against ODB, but I had to let that little troll touch me," Marti complained, shuddering theatrically in disgust. "Can you believe he actually thought he had a chance to get with me?"

Both women laughed cruelly at that, making Ethan's blood boil with rage. Teeth clenched he stormed over, thrilled when they both flinched in fear from his vicious expression. "You utter bitch," Ethan growled, barely resisting the urge to strangle both women, "how dare you use Spud like that?"

Taryn recovered first, laughing spitefully in his face, "why Ethan, I didn't know you cared so much about poor little Spud."

Marti chimed in, "women want a real man, not some shrimp." She fluttered her eyelashes and laid a hand on his arm. "Like you Ethan. Why don't you forget about that loser and come hang with us?"

"I'd rather marry a prostitute than spend one more second of my precious time with classless trash such as yourself." Flicking Marti's hand off as if she was diseased Ethan leveled one last disdainful glare at both women before stalking off. He had to find Spud; there was no way the other man had taken this betrayal well. Why did he ever think pushing Spud towards Marti had been a good idea?

Entering his locker room Ethan sighed, wincing at the sight that greeted him. Spud was curled up on the couch, knees drawn up and with such a defeated expression on his face Ethan wanted to find Marti Bell and destroy her. Sitting down next to his friend Ethan tugged on his arm until Spud at last uncurled, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "I heard what happened," resting his chin on Spud's soft blonde hair, he stroked one hand soothingly down his back.

"She said she doesn't date short guys," Spud turned his face into Ethan's neck, half muffling his words. Soaking up comfort from Ethan's warmth and steady presence, he relaxed against the other man, tension slowly easing from his stiff muscles.

"You're not that short, Spud," Ethan offered, smiling as Spud huffed out a brief laugh. Tightening his grip around Spud's waist he silently vowed to never again allow anyone else hurt Spud like this.

"What is wrong with me, Sir?" Pulling away slightly Spud stared plaintively at his best friend. "Why does every woman want to use me or think I'm a joke." Ethan looked back at him with such obvious affection he nearly gave in to the impulse to kiss the other man. It was getting increasingly difficult to deny his attraction to Ethan, dating Marti would have been an excellent diversion.

"There is nothing wrong with you Spud," Ethan wanted to rip apart every single person that had made Spud's blue eyes dim with doubt about his worth.

"There doesn't appear to be much right then, Sir." Spud ran a hand through his hair, messing up the neat strands. "Marti pretended to like me, but I could see the disgust in her eyes at the end." Shaking his head, he looked away in misery, "I disgusted her."

"Spud," Ethan cupped Spud's face forcing him to look up, "she's an idiot." Meeting Spud's teary blue eyes he spread a hand along Spud's jaw, thumb resting just below his bottom lip. "You have a lot to offer anyone lucky enough to notice." His breathe caught as Spud's eyes unmistakably darkened in desire.

"Like what?" breathless Spud shivered as Ethan's hand slid around to grip the back of his neck, sparks of lust setting his nerves on fire even as part of him doubted this was happening, doubted that Ethan would ever want him.

Ethan smiled slowly, "like you're loyal," he tangled his fingers into Spud's thick hair, "you're funny," leaning closer he watched Spud's lips part slightly, "you're incredibly sexy." It wasn't until he felt Spud's shuddering breath that he bridged the last inch separating them. Spud's lips were warm and pliant under his, and he had to get closer, tugging the smaller man onto his lap, groaning as Spud settled flush against his lower body. Flicking his tongue out he was able to taste a hint of tea and honey.

Gasping, Spud clutched desperately at Ethan's shoulders, "Ethan," he breathed, whimpering as Ethan sucked on his bottom lip, a flash of heat engulfed his senses until he was left helplessly addicted to the taste of feel of Ethan's mouth and skin.

"Yes Spud?" Trailing kisses across Spud's jaw, Ethan relished the slight burn from stubble. Sneaking his hand under Spud's shirt, Ethan spread his fingers possessively over soft, warm skin, loving how the smaller man melted into his touch. Any lingering fear of rejection was swept away by the sheer rightness of how perfectly they fit together.

"I didn't know you ..." flustered Spud trailed off with a moan when Ethan bit him quite firmly just below his ear. Panting he surged forward and slanted his mouth over Ethan's, rewarded when this time it was the bigger man who moaned under his kisses.

Rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles on Spud's skin Ethan gentled the kiss, feathering light brushes against Spud's lips until they were both calmer. If they didn't stop, he soon wouldn't have any self-control left. "You're my best friend Spud," running his fingers through Spud's blonde hair, indulging his desire to pet the soft strands he enjoyed how Spud's eyes fluttered shut at the action. "I think it's obvious by now, but I want to be more than just friends."

Spud shifted forward in the other man's lap, smirking at Ethan's bitten off gasp, "that's good Ethan because I certainly don't snog my friends."

Laughing Ethan held Spud close, the relief at having not destroyed his relationship with Spud made him almost lightheaded with happiness. "I made dinner reservations for your date with Marti," dark eyes warm Ethan smoothed his hands down the smaller man's arms. "What do you say to joining me for super instead?"

"I'd say that's a bloody brilliant idea, Sir," Spud pressed a light, lingering kiss to Ethan's jaw, before reluctantly moving off his lap and straightening his shirt. "I'll collect our things and we can get out of here."

Relaxing back against the couch Ethan was content to watch Spud bustle around the room, for once not having to hide his appreciation for the smaller man's slender frame, grinning as Spud caught him staring and blushed. Perhaps he'd send that witch Marti Bell and thank you note after he convinced Aunt D to fire her skanky ass. Standing, Ethan grabbed the duffle bag Spud held out to him, unable to resist sinking his fingers into the smaller man's hair and tugging him into a kiss just because he could.

Flinging an arm around Spud's shoulders Ethan led the way out of the arena, smirking as they passed Taryn and Marti. Tightening his grip Ethan was content that while their cruel plan may have succeeded, tonight he was the true winner.


End file.
